Izaya aka Cereal Box
Izaya Izaya, as he is known in the chat, is "Cereal Box" on the forums. His personality is obnoxious. He tends to over-use emotes, but that is mainly to annoy others. Trolling is considered an art form in his eyes, and his main goal is to create as much chaos in the chat rooms as possible. Izaya tends to drag the conversation into the "gutter", so to speak, by bringing up vulgar/perverted topics. No topic is taboo. He'll pick "victims" at random, usually someone who is new. Then, they are dubbed with a nick name ending with the suffix "-chan".These people are usually picked on until they leave, or until they can gain a shred of respect. Izaya considers a few people to be his allies, but never friends. They are kept at arms length, since he knows better than to trust others. These people include, but are not limited to, skRose (aka Rosie-chan), Izai (Nakura-san), Lia, Kida (the blue one and the one with the fancy "a"), Duckie, Deet, Aru, Rinzuo, HomoMilk, ect. He respects NT (Nagisa/NewType) quite a great deal. Roleplaying Information Izaya roleplays at random, topics ranging from funny to serious. They are known to become quite sexual, violent, nonsensical, and sometimes a mixture of them. It is best not to stay in the room once things take a turn for the worst, especially if you are offended easily. Something strange is bound to happen once he steps foot into a roleplay. Facehuggers have been known to be involved. Blue-Chan (( Warning: Sexual Content )) Tea Time was/is a common hang out for Izaya. He was casually chatting with Aki and the others when some Brazilians came into the room. Normally, Izaya is fine with chatting with others from different parts of the world. In fact, he almost prefers it. These people, though, were attempting to troll the Troll of all Trolls. That's a major no-no, depending on who you are. They had tried to invade. Bakara, who spoke the most English of the three invaders, would say things about terrorism of different countries, and having sex with animals to try to get a rise out of the rest of the room. Getting annoyed, Izaya left and made a new "Tea Time", so he would hold the banhammer (host rights). Of course, the three followed, and continued to speak in a mixture of Portuguese and broken English. Wielding the mighty banhammer, he booted the three. They'd come back, since there is no permaban feature. This went on for another fifteen minutes before the room got bored. It was decided that Bakara would become a victim. A rape victim. Bakara was pushed to a wall violently by Izaya and cut in many places before getting sodomized by a large blue dilldo named "Blue-chan". The Brazilian's penis was cut off and shoved in his mouth, and Blue-chan was left inside of him at the end. The group left the Brazilians behind again, and none of them bothered to follow. Blue-chan was retired for a while, but has made a comeback after it's very first meeting with Akuma. Deet has been given immunity to the horrible diseases Blue-chan carries, and now wields it in an attempt to ward off everyone who uses the blue icon. The Screaming Shizu-chan and Aliens One of many Shizuos that come to the chat rooms has a tendency to page-stretch by screaming "IIIZZZAAAAAYYYAAAAAA" over and over again. It is said that he is pregnant and going though labor. Shizuo has a tendency to shove Vmac, the talking vending machine, up Izaya's bum. It had no effect, though, seeing as Izaya has grown used to this. At one point, this caused over 9000 babies to rain from the sky. This prompted a discussion of "Aliens" and "Alien VS Predator". Apparently, Izaya is a chestbuster and will lay eggs in your lung cavity. Be warned. Sidekicks , Pets and Trolling Izaya will claim people at random to be his pet. He has claimed one of the many Kidas(his favorite pet), Shizuo(The Screamer), Anri(formerly), a Hunter(zombie from L4D who he had sold to Nakura, who gave it away), HomoMilk, and Yoro (a cat boy who he has sold) for his own. NT, who wishes for Anri to be his sidekick, is not fond of the idea that Anri is Izaya's pet (later, in a game of Truth or Dare, Izaya gave up Anri as a pet). NT also does not like that Izaya teases Anri that she will lose all of her friends if she does not do well on her finals at school. They will often have small arguments about this, which lead to Izaya's office being blown up at one point. Izaya would have been mad if it weren't for the fact that he kept records of his information in other areas, and Celty's head was not harmed. Plus, the building (which Middleman helped him to get) was insured for more than it was worth. Bakyura (The one living with Magenta), Izaya's sidekick and "bro" roasted marshmallows and made smores together over the smoldering remains of his previous office. He was living inside a talking refrigerator for a while, but has managed to get himself a new office. Silly Games The game Truth or Dare has become a popular way to escape boredom in the chatroom. A few rounds were played on June 17th, 2010 where NT dared Izaya to give up Anri as a pet. He refused, until later when he dared NT to eat a live mouse. NT said that since Izaya wouldn't give up Anri, he had a "get out of dare free card". Of course, since Izaya wanted to see the other man do his dare, he gave up his so-claimed ownership of Anri. He doesn't pester Anri as much, but will throw a comment her way every now and then. Izaya somewhat resents her for the comments she makes about him being a schoolyard bully that no one loves. June 20th, 2010, a new Shizuo (dubbed "Blushi" by NT) showed up in the rooms. This one has a tendency to to yell at everyone who gets in his way when he's searching for Izaya. Of course, he seems to always be looking for him whenever he catches word that the information broker is out and about. Shizuo is often found in any room Izaya is in, screaming and throwing things around. Izaya sees this as a game. To himself, he refers to it as "Tag". Though, his version of tag often involves physical/psychological torture, ranting, throwing objects, arguments, perversions, and all out douchbagery. While Shizuo jumps from room to room, Izaya generally stays put. Shizuo often comes into the same room, but misses Izaya and leaves because he's too blinded with rage to realize he's right in front of him. This adds more fun to the game, in Izaya's eyes. Every now and then Izaya will allow Shizuo to catch him. They fight, which generally ends in internal bleeding for Izaya and deep knife wounds for Shizuo. The two prefer to move away from a crowd when fighting since others like to jump in and distract Shizuo, making comments about the two men being gay for each other. Also, there is the hassle with the clones/alter egos (Kanra and Nakura) and fakers. Some other Izayas(clones) see this Shizuo and notice his temper, then do everything possible infuriate the man. Alter Egos tend to do the same. One of the main things that seems to bother him is that they are not "the real Izaya", the one he so actively hunts. Fakers see this, and then pretend to be the Izaya that he's after. They trick Shizuo into thinking they are the real thing. There is also another Shizuo (dubbed The Screamer by Izaya) that does not like this Shizuo at all. The two argue over who gets to kill the one Izaya. At one point, there was a fight between them over Izaya, proving just how territorial Shizuo is of him. Nakura (Izai) appears to be the only other Izaya that Shizuo does not consider a fake. On June 21st into the 22nd, Izaya was hunting down Shizuo to get some revenge from an earlier fight. Of course, many others followed. Nakura(Alter Ego) and many others showed up to Shizuo's apartment, completely unexpected. Izaya was hoping to fight with the man alone, but decided to work with what was round him. The apartment was trashed, and a talking refrigerator (formerly Izaya's office, but now part of his kitchen) was severely wounded from massive fridge-raiding due to Nakura's munchies. Shizuo is still upset about this, but has found a new place to stay. Shizuo's new apartment was raided nearly a week later, this time all of the siblings were there. The twins, Mairu and Kururi, and Kasuka dropped by. The fridge was raided, cupboard contents spewed across the floor, the walls were ruined, bed overturned, things were set on fire, and Nakura created a bomb. Izaya left rather quickly after stabbing Shizuo repeatedly and leaving him to lay in his own blood to go and find is favorite pet. Home Wrecker It has been said that the goal of NT and Izaya is to ruin every home in Ikebukuro. As mentioned, Izaya has destroyed Shizuo's apartment. The next day, he wandered into Mikado's apartment. Kida, NT, and several others were in the room, all uninvited. Mikado was unhappy with this, especially when Izaya found his cookie stash, called him fat, then proceeded to eat all of the cookies. Since Mikado lacked good food, Izaya suggested they move to Kida's place. Everyone was eager. Izaya wanted food, Mikado wanted to get back at Kida for randomly coming over, and NT just doesn't like Kida. NT lead the group to Kida's apartment and Izaya picked the lock. Once inside, the fridge was the first thing to be attacked. The food was eaten, and anything left over was thrown to the floor. Boredom set in within seconds, so drawers and closets were raided. NT found Kida's massive porn collection, which was read by everyone in the room. Kida left to the bathroom for a while and never came back, so it was assumed that he was crying. NT had to use the bathroom, so he complained for a few minutes and pounded on the bathroom door. He couldn't hold it anymore and ended up using Kida's bed to relieve himself. Izaya broke a potted plant out of boredom. Later, NT said he marked his territory and claimed he would use the bed as a love nest for Anri and himself. Izaya found a large box in the closet and brought it out. Taunting everyone, he waited a while before revealing the contents. Kida had naked pictures of Mikado from when he was sleeping/drugged, and pictures of Shizuo dressed as a bunny boy. Everyone laughed, aside from Mikado who was appalled by this. Izaya made fun of this, which made Mikado retaliate with a comment about the pictures of Shizuo. He earned a punch in the jaw. Kida eventually came back and was bombarded with questions on the pictures, and awkward looks from Mikado. Seeing his friend was bleeding from the mouth, he grew upset. Izaya admitted gladly to hitting Mikado. Kida tried to kick Izaya, but ended up getting his ankle broken by the man. He later said some things to bother NT, and got drop kicked in the head. Everyone else, now worried about Kida, moved off to Shinra's place.They were hoping that Shinra cound help poor Kida, but he was off banging Celty hardcore. Kida later slipped into a coma due to having a concussion, and eventually died. Many, including Mikado, were heart broken. Izaya suggested giving Mikado breast implants to revive him.NT used a chloroform rag on Mikado, who passed out. Vmac, the vending machine, showed up just in time to sell implants to Izaya, who handed them to Dr. Kero(name needs to be double checked). She crudely cut the skin, placed them in, and glued and duct taped the skin closed. She forgot to place the other nipple on, so it was stuck into the freezer. Kida was eventually revived, and Mikado woke up. All was well, even though Mikado had horrible pain from his new D-cup breasts and Kida couldn't keep his eyes(and hands) off of them. The next day, Shinra was found and the implants were removed. Anri has also had her apartment raided by the home wrecking duo of NT and Izaya. The lock was picked and the fridge was the first thing to be attacked. Once bored with that, Izaya went to format the computer and NT raided the closet. A box was found containing pictures of NT, Izaya, Mikado, Kida, and Shizuo. This alone was surprising, but the real shocker is that the pictures of Izaya were covered in hearts. When Anri was confronted about this, she simply threw a box of chocolates at Izaya and ran away. Of course, Shizuo has had his apartment ravaged several times by the destruction crew. He is on his fourth apartment so far, which Izaya hasn't set foot in yet. After the last one was brought to ruins, be came to Kida's (Izaya's pet) apartment on two different occasions. The first time, Shizuo got angry at Izaya for something and spilled milk on him. Izaya went to go use Kida's shower and washing machine for his clothing. After his shower, he tried to avoid conflict with Shizuo (with the hopes of sparing Kida's apartment) and stayed by his clothes. Shizuo walked over to the washer, removed Izaya's clothes, and proceeded to set them on fire, along with all of Kida's clothes so Izaya wouldn't have anything to go home in. During his shower, Kida had managed to hurt his back by falling off the couch. Kasuka was over, who calmed him after his fall. Izaya joined the couch, which Shizuo flipped. Kasuka and Izaya managed to get off the couch before hand, but Kida did not. He fell off, hurting himself more. Izaya picked up his beloved pet and brought Kida to his bedroom while Shizuo continued to make an ass of himself. Somewhat angry, Kasuka lost it and yelled at Shizuo for his actions. More things were broken before he left, and Kasuka and Izaya agreed to help Kida with the repairs. August 24th, 2010, Izaya and NT led a raid of Lady's house. The food was eaten, couch destroyed and burned, payperview porn ordered, and the usual amount of chaos. The Reason Why Izaya Does Not Cook With his new office, Izaya had to buy new furniture. For the most part, he bought things from normal stores. When it came to kitchen appliances however, he bought them from gypsies. Little did he know that this would be a horrible mistake. Not only did he already have a talking refrigerator stolen from Shizuo, but now he has a talking ricecooker, an angry oven that wants to destroy the rest of the kitchen, and a blender that thinks it is the ruler of everything. Needless to say, Izaya tries to stay away from his kitchen, only coming in contact with his appliances when they wander out of the kitchen. Affection Since the photos were found and the chocolate was given, Anri has been clinging to Izaya more often. Rumor has it that Anri may have a slight crush on Izaya. Of course, Izaya is confused by this and just thinks she's strange, not understanding that the girl might actually like him. Izaya's Apartments Izaya's apartments are often a target for destruction. They have been bombed and set on fire several times, each time Izaya was forced to relocate. He's gotten creative with where he stays; at one point he lived inside a fridge. The latest attack on his apartment was done by Izai, who blew it up. Izaya now lives under Izai's bed and fights off the horrible creatures that roam the room at night. Family FFFFF. I HAVE NO FAMILY. FUCK YOU, KANRA. AND FUCK YOU, IZAI. -shakes fist- Other Information Izaya/Cereal Box's Profile on Dollars-Group Forums Category:Users